


Why Don't You

by LovesWifi



Series: Why Don't You? [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Addictions, Angst, Depression, F/M, Feels, Hawkmoth's death, Hurt, Loss, Post Reveal, i don't tag, running away from problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 15:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11808375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: Marinette messes up. All Adrien wants to be with her. She runs away, which leads to hurt all around.





	Why Don't You

The super duo were now twenty-one years old. They had revealed their identities one year prior. They had not been dating though. They both agreed to take down Hawkmoth. 

Ladybug took her yo-yo and suffocated Hawkmoth. When the transformation had worn off, Hawkmoth, now Gabriel Agreste lay dead on the ground. 

Ladybug started to cry. Chat tried to comfort her, but she shied away. She ran off with tears streaming down her cheeks. 

1 week Later

"Hey, Alya. I'm going to live in London to study fashion. I hope you are not angry or sad. I will be back soon as in a year to two years. I love you girl, I will miss you," Marinette said to Alya's missed called. She then hung up then went to her plane. 

15 minutes Later

'I love you girl, I will miss you,' was all Alya heard before she burst out into tears. She then picked up her phone and texted the group chat. 

Alya: PARK! NOW!

Adrien: What's up Alya?

Nino: Babe I'll be there, but what's up?

Alya: I'll explain when we get there. 

Adrien: What about Marinette?

Alya: .... Just be there, if you know what's good for you!

Nino: Okay!

Adrien: Okdoka

At the Park

Alya had red puffy eyes when she walked into the park. The first thing she did was hug Nino and sob into his shirt. 

After a couple minutes of Alya's sobbing Adrien broke the silence saying. "What's up Alya? And where is Marinette. You guys are like inseparable."

"She... she... is... in London!" Alya choked out two minutes after Adrien asked the question. 

"WHAT!?! WHY?!?" Adrien asked falling on the ground. 

Alya then took out her phone and played back the voice mail she had gotten. Adrien had stood up to listen to the message, but by the end he was on the ground sobbing. 

"Dude...." Nino said looking down and started to cry. 

"Does her parents know?" Adrien asked. 

"No she is an adult, so they don't have any control over her," Alya explained. 

London 

"Why did you leave?" Tikki asked flying around the apartment. 

"I couldn't face Adrien after what I did to him. I killed his father. The only relative he had!" Marinette said sitting down on the bed. 

'Ring Ring' 

Marinette looks over to see Alya's caller ID. She picks it up. And waits for the yelling, screaming, and crying. 

"Hey," Alya whispered. 

"Hey. How are you holding up?" Marinette asked. 

"I'm terrible how could you do this to me?!? Ditch me without telling me and just leave me a voicemail. Adrien is a wreck," Alya screamed. 

"Adrien is he ok? Please tell him that I love him," Marinette said then hung up. 

Paris

Alya looked at her phone in disbelief. She just hung up on me. Then she turned to Adrien. 

She then said. "Adrien she says that she loves you." At her words Adrien started to sob harder. 

Nino bent down next to him and asked. "Why are you crying more?"

"I loved her also! Now she is in England and I don't know were she is!" Adrien sobbed. 

"Dude I bet your dad has contacts who could find her. She is going to a fashion school," Nino tried to comfort. 

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! MY DAD IS DEAD!" Adrien screamed looking into his hands and cried even more. 

London

"I hope Adrien is ok," Marinette sighed. Then looked down at her phone there was a picture of her and her friends. It was the time at the lake where they were all soaked, because Nino had pushed Alya in the water. Marinette pushed Nino into the water, then Adrien pushed Marinette in the water, she took him in also. 

Just sitting there looking at the pictures made her remember all the good times made her cry. She missed her friends. She couldn't go back though Adrien probably hates her. 

What will she do after the two years? She had to keep her promise and go back to Paris. 

Paris 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR DADS DEAD?!?" Nino and Alya screamed. 

"I... I... uh... have to go!" Adrien screamed then ran off. 

"ADRIEN GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Alya screamed stamping her feet on the ground. 

She then proceeded to run at him and tried to tackle him. Before she could lay a finger on him he ran into an alley way. 

Alya heard him mumble something then a flash of green then blinded them. Then came Chat Noir jumping away on the roof above. Alya then proceeded to fall over and faint. 

Nino right behind saw her out cold on the ground. Looked up to see no Adrien and Chat Noir running away from them. He then joined his girlfriend on the ground. 

London 

"Incoming call from Chat," Tikki said flying up to Marinette. 

"Tikki! Spots on!" She said the went through the very practiced motions of her transformation. 

She then picked up her yo-yo were she was met with sobs. She breathed in then said quietly. "Adrien why did you call? Are you okay?"

Chat choked out. "You are going to hate me!"

"If anyone's going to hate anybody, it's going to be you! I killed your father, Adrien!" Ladybug said. 

"I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR THAT!" Chat cried into his baton. 

"So why do you think I hate you?" Ladybug questioned putting a hand on her hip. 

"Well because," Adrien paused taking a breath. Then continued. "I'm might of accidentally revealed my identity to Alya and Nino."

"WHAT HOW?!?" Ladybug screamed looking into the yo-yo

"Well they recommended that I ask my dad for some time off. The I screamed that he was dead and ran into an alley way. That's were I transformed," Chat sighed. "Oh crap they found me. Gotta run. Bye, Mon Cherie."

"Wait--" Ladybug said looking down at the yo-yo. She then detransformed and laid down for early sleep. 

The next morning she was woken up by the sun shining through her curtains. 

For once in her life she was up on time. She started university that morning. 

Paris

Adrien had fallen in to a depression. He started to drink and to sleep around. 

Alya and Nino tried to help out. Adrien told them that Marinette was Ladybug and that he was missing his second half. 

Alya had tried to convince her to come home early, but she wouldn't budge. 

London

Marinette has been passing in her classes with flying colors. Late at night she would go out for a swing. 

In between classes she worked at a cafe as a waitress. She had designed and hand made her uniform. Which rest of the waitresses ended up with the same uniform after request of her boss. 

Two Years Past- Paris

Marinette had finally returned home, but she stayed quiet about it. She rented out an apartment near the boutique she worked at. 

Alya still thought she was in England. Alya kept her updated, Adrien's health and her relationship. 

No one knew she was there till her boss made an announcement one morning. 

"Good Morning! I have some exciting news! The Agreste fashion is coming here! They are looking for new models and designers!" Lizzy said from her spot on a stool. 

The bell dinged singling that someone had come in. Lizzy jumped off her seat to great the guest. 

"Monsieur Agreste! Welcome to the Petit Coeur!" She said shaking his hand. 

"Thank you," Adrien said then stood up on the stool were Lizzy was standing. "Hello. As most of you know I'm starting up my farther's business once again. I would like to meet with everyone here."

"Lizzy!" Marinette hissed. "I have to go now. He can't see me!"

"What why not?" Lizzy asked louder then she intended to. 

Adrien stopped mid sentence and looked over at the noise. He froze he saw the black jet hair with the contrasting pale skin. 

He got off of the stool and walked to her. She looked over at him, then ran out the door. 

"Do you guys know each other?" Lizzy asked out of confusion. 

Adrien ran after her. He ran past Natalie, who was screaming at him. Ran down the street following her close behind. 

She was now on the ground. She ran into an ombré haired girl. Adrien caught up when she was turning around to run the other way, but he was right there. 

"GIRL WHAT THE FUCK!?!" Alya screamed. She had grown taller. Her hair was longer, it reached right above the waist. 

"Uh... um..." Marinette started. 

"Tikki told me were you live and work so don't go running. This is not good for you. Don't run from your problems!" Alya said then pointed behind her at Adrien. 

"Tikki!" She said then standing up and spung on her heel to look at a much older Adrien. "You told her!?!" 

"So what!?! The threat is gone!" Adrien said. She tensed up. 

"Don't remind me! I've been to therapy, because of my miraculous your dad is dead!" Marinette screamed. 

"He was Hawkmoth! I would of done the same!" Adrien stated. 

"I... I... have to go!" Marinette said then ran into a close alleyway. A pink glow then Ladybug appeared on the roof. "Adrien, every other person would hate me, why don't you?" 

Ladybug then disappeared. Chat ran around Paris that nigh singing his heart broken song.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the feels. I didn't know where this was going but it ended up here. Lots of Love -Wifi


End file.
